dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jess' Dogshit
'Summary' Jess babysits Bubbles for Pink, but finds it more difficult. Want to view the next two episodes? Download it now! 'Characters' *Jess *Bubbles *Pink 'Transcript' (Begins with Pink outside Jess' house.) Pink: Hey Jess, thanks for promising to watch Bubbles while I'm gone. Jess: Eh, no hard feelings. Shouldn't be that hard! Pink: Uhh, yeah... Bye! (hugs her and closes the door) (As Pink closes the door, Bubbles walks inside and looks at Jess) Jess: Hey boy! (pats his head) (Bubbles barks and motions towards a TV commercial for dog food) Jess: Alright, I'll go get you some dog food. (heads into the kitchen) (When Jess returns with a bowl of dog food, she finds Bubbles on the couch chewing a pair of Jess' black high heels) Jess: (gasps) Bubbles! No! Bad dog! Very bad dog! (Bubbles whimpers and jumps off the couch as Jess throws the slightly chewed up high heels into her closet) Jess: (groans) Those were my favourite high heels! (sighs) Well, they weren't worth much anyway. (Bubbles eats the dog food and when he finishes he farts) Jess: (sniffs) Eww! Bubbles! Eugh! (Later on, Jess in her normal clothes, takes Bubbles out for a walk in the park as he's busy sniffing the grass) Jess: (sniffs) Ahhh, what a lovely day. (Bubbles starts walking faster tugging on Jess) Jess: H-Hey! Bubbles! Slow down boy! (Bubbles then sniffs a bulldog's butthole) Jess: EW! (The Bulldog turns around and barks at Bubbles.) (Bubbles jumps towards the Bulldog making Jess fall face down in the grass) Jess: Augh! (spits out the grass) This is disgusting! (Later on, Jess and Bubbles are at a street corner waiting for to cross the street, as Bubbles walks around the street pole next to Jess) Jess: Bubbles, what are you doing now? (The crosswalk is clear, as Jess prepares to walk with Bubbles, she can't move as the leash is wrapped around her upper chest to the pole with Bubbles next to her) Jess: What the-?! How did this get wrapped around my chest?! (Bubbles wags his tail and stares at Jess) Jess: (growls) Get me out of here! (Bubbles walks to Jess's shirt and gets under it to lick her stomach) Jess: (snickers and laughs) Bubbles! Stop! That tickles! (Bubbles then continues above her bellybutton) Jess: (laughs) H-Help! (Jess begins to move a little as the saliva from Bubbles licking Jess makes her slide down the leash around her and she thumps down on the ground directly next to the pole and the leash loosens up back to normal) Jess: Eww, I've got saliva all over my belly. But I suppose that WAS helpful. (Bubbles nods his head to Jess as she pats his head) (Cuts to Jess back home, as she lies on the couch.) Jess: Phew, what a rough day. Pink should be here soon. (Bubbles uses his mouth to get a blanket and puts it over Jess) Jess: Thanks boy. (pats his head) (Bubbles lies next to Jess going to sleep) (Later Pink arrives to pick up Bubbles) Jess: (opens the door) Hey Pink. Pink: Hi! I'm here to pick up Bubbles. Was he good? Jess: Aw, he was great! (Bubbles rubs his head next to her legs) Pink: (giggles) Good boy! Come on! Let's go! (Bubbles follows Pink out of Jess' house) Jess: (sighs) What a dog. (goes back inside) END 'Poll' What do you think about Jess' Dogshit? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:Short Episode